


Driver's License

by ravioleeheicho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-Break Up, eren is obsessed with driver's license, erwin hahaa im sorry love, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Driver's License but make it Ereri
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Driver's License

_fuck_

Yep, nothing other than the word 'fuck' can describe what Eren is currently feeling. Olivia Rodrigo just released 'Driver's License' He's starting to think that the said artist is aware of his inner turmoil and decided to grace him with a masterpiece and _god_ Eren loves the song. He thinks it's gonna end up in his Spotify 2021 wrapped in December and he's not even mad about it -he's fucking proud. With its earthy tone and powerful vocals, it's not that hard to fall in love and sing along with it. It should be easy, right? You listen and you get hooked with the beat. But oh boy if anything, Eren is everything but _easy_. Okay, maybe he's also not the sharpest tool in the shed and the best cook but you get the point. All easy things aren't the same for him because fate decided to make his life on continuous haywire of teenage emotion. Sometimes, he thinks he retained the mentality of a 17-year-old him, and his body left and grew into a 22-year-old college kid.

The thing is, the lyrics are on point. 

Another thing is, he just broke up with his boyfriend of 4 years. Maybe not 'just broke up' it was six months ago. 

And his third thing is, he's still not over him. He's still not over Levi. 

"I'm just saying, there's probably thousands or even millions with the same sentiment as you!" Mikasa exclaimed from the bean bag on the floor. She sighs and looks at Eren with sad eyes. They're currently in Eren's room talking about the same song that has been stuck in everyone's head -Driver's License. Armin only wanted to get his notes back but when Mikasa appeared at the front-door of Eren's house with a bored face, they decided to just hangout. It was going well, everyone's enjoying the time until Eren got the hold of the speaker and played _for the love of Sina, Eren! You've played that f song for the 100th time since you woke up!_ they heard his mother scream. 

"Who has the same experience as me? Do you know anyone who had their heart broken and passed their driver's license after? That song is seriously for me! For me! It was probably a sign from the gods!" He argued. "Olivia Rodrigo, dumbass." Mikasa. He fell face-first on his bed and let out a muffled scream. "I just don't want you to look pathetic! It's been six months and we're not even sure if he's really dating Erwin." She continued. 

"I don't fucking need a confirmation from him and that name is banned from this house." He said and he's aware that it's childish and he's not supposed to be childish but forgive his hateful broken heart but he cannot hear or say that name without a bitter after taste. "His tongue shoved up his throat is enough." 

"Well, from where I see things, I think it's okay if Eren uploads it," Armin said and placed his book down to look at them. "I mean, the song is really popular and like what Mika said, there are probably thousands of people with the same sentiment and why should you care of you-know-who's opinion..." He drags but quickly adds "but I don't know. It's up to you. I don't want to blamed for the outcome if everything goes south." 

"No, no, no, he's got a point." Eren. 

The silence dragged for almost 10 minutes until Mikasa stood up from her seat and clapped her hands "Okay, enough of this brooding. I have an idea. We're gonna go inside the car, drive to the nearest ice cream shop, drive past Levi's house while we blast Driver's license, that sounds good?" 

* * *

They went to DQ and McDonald's to mentally prepare Eren. _No_ ice cream is not what he needs, he needs alcohol. This is not what sober people do, this is what shit-faced-tomorrow people do. The nights where you drink yourself to death and the ones who leave head-cracking headaches in the morning and a big mac certainly won't help and won't make him forget what he's about to do. _But at least you're full_ yeah if he's gonna cry and embarrass himself, he's gonna do it with a full belly. "Remember what we said? Duck your head if you see him." 

_he couldn't ask for better friends_

* * *

_I got my driver's license last week_   
_Just like we always talked about_   
_'Cause you were so excited for me_

_To finally drive up to your house  
But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying 'cause you weren't around_

The song started when they were near Levi's house and his two friends gave him a look between _you okay?_ and _yeah, this is stupid god why?_

_a year ago_

_"You should get a driver's license, you know?"_

_Eren looks up from his phone to Levi. The older is driving them from university and Eren is nothing but grateful because the train is fully packed at this hour and his mother will surely be coming after his ears if he misses another family dinner. "I don't know. I don't like to drive and it's not like I have a car to drive in the first place" he said and slumped back on his seat. Levi sighed and fondly rolled his eyes "You can drive my car, idiot."_

_"But why do I need a license?" Eren._

_"Because you're an adult and you need to drive yourself sometimes?" Levi replied with a tone of disbelief. "And I need a fresh breath of air. I want you to drive me instead." He said and stopped the car in red lights. Eren turned his face to him and grinned. "But I do drive you, babe, I drive you crazy, don't I?" He smirked and eventually laughed it off because of the face Levi made. "Rude!" Eren playfully slapped Levi's arms and leaned in to kiss his cheeks._

"Eren, remember, okay? Scream with all of your lung capacity. if you choke on your saliva, tap Mika's shoulder and we're gonna head straight to the hospital." He almost lets out a laugh with the serious and determined look on Armin's face. "This is your only chance." 

"You're aware that those lyrics are gonna be repeated after, right?" Mika. Armin ignored her and gently tapped Eren's back in an attempt to comfort him. Mikasa rolled down the windows and turned up the volume of the huge speaker on the back of the car.

Eren took a deep breath and...

"YOU'RE PROBABLY WITH THAT BLONDE GUY WHO ALWAYS MADE MEEEE DOUBT" he breathes and he thinks his voice actually cracked "HE'S SO MUCH OLDER THAN ME, HE'S EVERYTHING I'M INSECURE ABOUT" 

Fucking Erwin Smith. Fuck him and his blonde hair, broad shoulders, sturdy chest, and smart and kind personality. 

"CAUSE TODAY I DRIVE TO THE SUBURBS AND I WANT TO LOVE SOMEONE ELSEEEEE" 

He purposely changed the lyrics in a weak attempt of a huge fuck you and goodbye to Levi. 

* * *

"Go rest." He said to his friends and shot them a last glance before he closed the door. He did it. He just sang to his heart's content until the song finished. It wasn't the angsty kind of crying, it was probably the disgusting one with how much tissue his friends handed him the entire ride. His tears didn't stop until they were two houses from his, his snot was all over his face and his lips trembled. Not to add that his throat is scratchy from all the singing and it probably cracked for more than what he can admit. He's not a 15-year-old _damn it_

He went upstairs and lazily sat down on his computer chair. He plugged it in and immediately went online to upload something. 

_Driver's License Song Cover By Eren Jager_

As much as he and his friends laugh it off, it still doesn't change the fact that he's heartbroken and sad. He feels like his heart is in a constant battle between feeling nothing and feeling everything. But the problem is, it hurts to love Levi and you get hurt until you detach yourself from him. Eren loved to compare him to coffee back then. Someone he wakes up to, someone who knocks some sense into him, someone he loves despite the bitterness, someone he'll work his way around to find the hidden sweetness, and someone he doesn't set aside just because it has gone cold.

He was Eren's coffee then, he's still Eren's coffee now. 

The difference is, it hurts to wake up next to him in the morning because most of the time, he was not there to knock some sense into him, he's not there for Eren to love him for his sweetness and his bitterness. Most of the time, Levi has gone cold even before Eren wakes up, and sometimes, you realize it's time to pour it down the sink. But Eren also compares him to a coffee he just brewed -hot and bitter, almost sour. It's how you drink your coffee in the morning. Even when it's too hot, you cannot help but take a sip because it's a dire need. You just close your eyes and hope that it doesn't hurt as much as you think it will but it still did anyway. And that's how loving Levi is. 

It took him five minutes until he conditioned himself and uploaded his cover. 

Armin is right. he shouldn't care about what Levi thinks. 

* * *

Eren woke up with a headache _i guess big macs give headaches now_ he thinks. With a sigh, he took his duvet off his body and begrudgingly went downstairs to warm his stomach. "You're up early." His mother greeted him with a sarcastic smile and he just huffed in return. Not really in the mood to be in the spirit. He went straight to the fridge and chugged down the water bottle and wiped the excess on his hoodie. He took a piece of bread from the counter and almost made it to the stairs when his mother spoke again "Levi visited earlier." She said and Eren felt his heart stop. _what?_ "He was looking for you but I said you were still asleep." 

"I don't care." with that, he went to his room and never went down for the rest of the day. 

* * *

When he opened his phone the day after, he was not surprised to find hundreds of messages from group chats. But what surprised him are notifications from his youtube account. He just took a break off from social media for a whole day and his video had gone viral. It has a whopping _3 million views and counting._

**WE'RE JUST F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

Armin: https://www.youtudfdsbe.com/watjsjsch?vcxnv=r5Zjndjfs741PC9_c <\- eren's cover guys

Reiner: holyyyyffff eren! you're so good!

Krista: haha i teared up 

Sasha: I didn't know u can sing!!!!!!!!

Annie: sad

Mikasa: you rly did it huh 

He still has a lot of messages to read but his eyes are tired and most of them don't really make sense. With a tired sigh, he closed the group chat and his eyes caught a message five chat boxes down. 

**dont reply to this number**

_6:45 1 day ago_

Eren, can we talk?

6:58

Are you awake?

Hey

I'm sorry It's too early

7:39

Please reply when you see this. I saw your video. 

Eren.

8:15 Today

can we talk? 

Let's meet up? The park near your house. 

I'll be there waiting 

11:15 

I'm still here btw 

13:02

ill go there

15:17

Your mom said you're still asleep.

I just want to talk.

Eren looked at the time and it's already 15:45 and he probably should reply but it seems like he ran out of right words to say because how dare he? _How dare he?_ He broke down when thought he didn't have any tears left to cry. 

* * *

It's a hot night and his friends dragged him to a party. "You guys don't even know who threw this party." He said. 

"My cousin's best friend's brother did," Jean said and shoved a red cup of an unknown beverage into his hand. "Loosen up, Jager!" _fuck_ he really cannot get drunk in here. He's 100% sure that he's just gonna be a messy-crying drunk and with a karaoke nearby, he's sure as hell he's gonna push and elbow anyone on his way to belt _Driver's License._

"I'm not in the mood besides- uh" Someone tapped his shoulders and when he turned to look at the intruder, he saw a girl sporting thick brunette locks. "Can I help you?" He asked. She smiled and walked closer "Do you mind if I join you?" and before he can answer, Jean already did. "Not at all, beauty." _oh god_ If Eren was the girl, he would've run the other way already. Not trying to be rude but his friend has this creepy grin even without any malicious intent. "Cool. I'm Marian." She said with a flirty smile and her hand started to wander on his bicep and he tried, he really tried to get her off. "Where do you boys study?" She asked and Jean continue to answer for both of them and Eren is grateful for the first time that night. He really didn't want to go out and party, he rather camp in his room and think about Levi while he plays heart break songs. 

"-ren?" 

"What?" He asked as soon as he snapped out of his thoughts. "I asked if you would like to come home with me tonight? Your friend here has his ow company from one of my friends." She said as she leaned in closer. He tried to avoid her eyes while he awkwardly pushes her hands away from him when he caught someone from the back. 

Levi was looking at him with a blank expression but when he saw Eren look his way, he turned around to leave. Eren gently pried this girl's -Maria? Maya? he doesn't know 0arm off him and dashed out to follow Levi. He knows that look. It may seem blank, neutral, and cold but it was the mask Levi wear when he tries to look strong and unbothered. It was the mask he never used to Eren. 

"Levi!" he shouted when reached the road in front of the house party. Levi was nowhere to be seen and it was already so dark outside. He runs to the main road where he saw a figure walking with its head down and after a second, he realized it was Levi and quickly walked towards him. "Levi, wait up!" He reached for his hand but the shorter male took his hand away. "Don't touch me" 

"W-what?" He once again reached for Levi's hand only to be faced with a much stronger one to block him. "What the fuck is your problem?" Eren shouted. 

"My problem? It wasn't me who's already touching some random girl when I just uploaded a song cover about my ex the last night!" 

Eren cannot believe what he's hearing. "And what's wrong with that?" The look on Levi's face after what he said sent thousand of needles into his heart and he probably should've just closed his mouth. "We're over. You're not my boyfriend anymore and we clearly don't have business with each other, right? So, I can't see what's wrong with that" He really should've. All those doubts and insecurities started spilling out of his mouth. "It wasn't me who kissed my blonde friend after I broke things off with my boyfriend two weeks ago! It wasn't me!" Levi just looked at him. 

"I didn't make my boyfriend wait for hours just to bail on him, I didn't lie and made excuses to my boyfriend when he asked me if we can spend time together just so I can go to my friends. Levi, honestly, you can't just walk up to me when someone else shows interest and act like a jealous boyfriend when you couldn't even be a good one for the last couple of months of our relationship. Do you know how I doubted myself, you, us -our relationship?" He breathes and pushed the heels of his palm to his eyes. 

"But you're the one who wanted this to be over." he quietly replied and Eren let out a strangled chuckle. 

"We've been in what? 4 years of relationship? We've known each other for more than 6 years and yet you believed that? Levi, I didn't want to break things with you! How can you- "

"How was I supposed to know? Eren, you're not a baby anymore! You can talk and communicate like an adult and not just cry when you want something! How was I supposed to know? I'm not some kind of mind reader!" 

They're probably making a scene with all the shouting but Eren doesn't care. He doesn't. He gasped and the tears started to roll down his cheeks. it was hot againts his skin, salty when it touched his lip, and his nose stings. It was silent for a moment. 

"How can you break things off, cut ties, and just...upload a song cover about me out of the moon?" he bitterly laughed. "How am I supposed to react, Eren?" his voice sounds tired and Eren wanted to run up to him and cradle him until all the pain is gone. "Why did you even break up with me?" 

"...You were there. You still are." A small genuine smile made its way to Eren's lips. "You're up there and I'm down here." He sobbed and his knees gave out. He crouched down the pavement and not long after, he felt strong warm arms around him. He looked up and was not disappointed to see a grey pair of eyes. They were understanding, with no hint of judgment in them. "You were doing so great, with your thesis and works. I'm so proud of you, believe me. I was so happy you're a step closer to your dream. Imagine, my boyfriend's going to become an engineer." he laughed and leaned in when Levi wiped his tears with his thumb. "But you were high, you were in the place where I can't reach you anymore. And then you saw me and started to help. Yeah? remember that? You helped me with my research and you missed a meeting with your professors and I know it wasn't okay but you said it is and you even took me on a date that night." 

Eren was struggling with his research at that time and Levi willingly helped him revise and improve everything. But they were both so caught up in Eren's study and forgot about Levi's. Eren should've felt lighter when his boyfriend said it was okay and _it's not that important anyway_ but Erwin fucking Smith entered the group chat and confronted Eren with _he lost a chance to get in the good books of his professors_ and Eren felt a weigh ton of bricks on his chest and stomach. Of course, Levi doesn't know that encounter. 

"And you might say, it was a one-time thing, but no. You were so good to me, you were always there. And it's so unfair to you so I tried to get away and then you got busy and started bailing, and I was supposed to feel happy because that's what I want, right? But I felt like you realize that I was just weighing you down with me. And then you started to spend more time with your block mates..." he looks down. "I just thought, we're not even acting like boyfriends anymore and I don't know? I thought if you love me enough, you'd fight what I said and we'll talk it out." 

"But you didn't" 

Levi took a deep breath and pulled away. For a moment, Eren missed the warmth of his embrace but Levi lifted his chin and looked at him. "You do realize that it was a month before our fifth anniversary?" He nodded "I asked for help from my block mates... especially Erwin. You know, I'm not the most romantic person but he is. Hanji can attest to that." He smiled and gently caressed Eren's cheek. 

Eren's jaw was open as a resto-bar at night and Levi chuckled softly. "Yeah, they're dating. So, I asked him to help me plan and I guess I got too wrapped up in it and I really wanted to surprise you because you were so stressed out about university so I tried my best to hide it from you." He pressed their foreheads together while his free arm was stroked Eren's ear softly. "And about the kiss, he was drunk that night, he thought I was Hanji because she bent to tie her lace right before the kiss. You can ask her, she even makes fun of it." His voice was soft, far from his usual monotone and intimidating one. It was soft yet it was tired. 

"What...Just so you know, I-I didn't like the girl earlier." _shit why did I say that?_

"I know." he chuckles and kisses Eren's forehead. No one talked after that. Levi had asked if Eren wanted to come home with him and he said _yes._ It was quiet even after they got into Levi's apartment. The atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable, it was just quiet. Like something you shouldn't disturb in order to not create chaos. They didn't need to speak to communicate. Eren didn't ask where the toothpaste is because nothing changed in Levi's apartment. His own toothbrush, towel, slippers, and even his spare charger were still at the same place. he didn't need to ask which side of the bed he'll sleep in because he's always on the right and Levi's on left and Levi wasn't surprised after he emerged from the bathroom to see Eren on his usual spot because it has always been Eren's. They fell asleep in each other's arms without talking and woke up with soft and relaxed smile the next morning. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited im sorry its 2 am pls forgive me. do u guys want like a part two of this like what happened the morning after orrrr no


End file.
